Fantasy
by raikimgal4life
Summary: Requested By: ? Kisshu's heart is broken once again by Ichigo, and when his little 'fantasy' of them together is ruined by a little yellow mew, well, let's just say that he'll do ANYTHING to play out his dream and get relief. Rated M for Lemon and Rape! Whoever requested this, please let me know who you are!


**Another request everybody! *sighs* Oh my...I believe I am starting to be overwhelmed with them :( But when I read this, I got extremely excited! I just HAD to make it :P And good timing too, because my English is better than EVER! I have finally passed all my English classes, programs, writing tests, and exams. I got a B-... but that's still really great! And now, I no longer need to go to all the boring lessons :) But I still have an accent... *sigh* it's improving, but is still there... and I hate when people on FF call me chinese! I'm not chinese! I'm japanese! Gosh people, get it correct, I have mentioned this so many times! Well then enough of my rant, you want to continue on with the story, correct? Well, here it goes! **

"But, Ichigo!"

Kisshu was cut short as Ichigo's foot came in contact with his face, and sent him flying backwards.

"Kisshu! You perverted alien psyco! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Ichigo shouted, as she began to throw her pillows at his head.

"Ichigo! Let me explain! Please!"

But again, his attempts were in vain as Ichigo's 3rd Grade Swim Team Trophy smacked him in the temple. Ichigo had run out of pillows to throw at him, and was now throwing anything that wasn't too heavy to lift.

Kisshu growled as he teleported out of the pink, frilly room, leaving a very red and angry mew leader behind.

"Deep Blue-sama, why doesn't she understand! I only went to go and talk to her, but all she cares about is that damn treehugger! Aoyama this, and Aoyama that! I'm sick of it!"

He began to calm down after ranting to the sky for a few minutes, as he began to imagine what it would have been like to have went into Ichigo's room and have her react a completely different way.

_He imagined that she had thrown herself into his arms and kissed him with a passionite firey kiss. Ichigo's hands would travel down his chest, her fingers running past the goosebumps forming on his skin... _

Kisshu could feel his pants grow a bit tighter.

_She would let his hands explore her too... His hands would travel south and pull off the thin fabric of the pink, strawberry shorts. He would run his hands down her thighs and she would moan and whimper his name lowly. _

Kisshu's hands went down into his pants, and he shut his eyes as he grabbed himself and continued daydreaming.

_Her fingers would grip his shirt delicately, and she would pull it over his head teasingly. Her moans would grow louder as her grasped her breasts through her shirt, pinching and playing with them, smiling as he watched her face twist with pleasure and happiness._

It was too much for him now. His mind continued on thinking those thoughts of him and Ichigo together. He was stopped short with a small 'bang!' that came from below. His hands instantly left his pants, his cheeks red with embarassment. The thought of being caught by any human in his current state was...well... just embarrassing. He looked down to see if the worthless human had seen him doing his little 'activity' when he saw a bit of a surprise. The youngest mew mew, Pudding was picking herself up off of the sidewalk.

"Owwww... that hurt..." she moaned as she rubbed her head.

Kisshu quickly flew behind a nearby tree as he watched her run off in the direction of her home. At least she hadn't seen him...that would just be...embarrassing... Kisshu began to try to get his vision of him and Ichigo back again, but he just couldn't get it to come back to him. The aching bulge in his pants was encouraging him to get his daydream back even more, but still...nothing... He searched his mind over and over again for it, but it just would not come back to him. Now, Kisshu was desperate. His hard-on was hurting like hell, and his mind was going through a major headache. He had tried everything, even tried to make a new daydream, but nothing seemed to work. Kisshu needed relief, and he needed it _NOW. _

"Damn that little bitch... if she hadn't come along, this wouldn't have happened!"

Kisshu's mind then hatched up a brilliant idea.

'since she ruined my fantasy of ichigo, I guess I'll just have to finish it with her instead...'

And with that, Kisshu teleported back to his dimention to create his new plan that he would put into action tonight.

**So...what do you think? A bit OOC right? But I couldn't really think of any other way to get Kisshu to rape Pudding. Well, thanks again to umm... wow... It's been so long that I forgot who this was requested from... *sighs* I'm a terrible writer... I can't even remember who requested this... *goes off and crys in corner* **

**whoever requested this, PLEASE let me know you are out there! I want this story to still be dedicated to you! **

**Well... only 6 more requests to start or finish... *sighs* The next to be updated is my PuddingXTaruto fic, "Nurse" and after that I'll probably begin one of my other requests for a LettuceXPai fic. (Somebody please help me come up with a name and a theme?) and after that KisshuXMinto, and after that KisshuXIchigo, and after that ANOTHER LettuceXPai fic and after that a KeiichiroXRyou fic (lol I am going to LOVE writing that one XD) and then all the ones that I wanted to do for fun... *sigh* this will be a very busy summer... but It's all worth it with the wonderful reviews I always get! So please review! Even if you don't have an account! **

**Also, please try to put your requests on hold! I'm still trying to get ones up from way back in September! I'll be sure to let you all know when I am again taking requests! :D **

**PS- if you could all give me some tips on my grammar and spelling would be nice too. Did I make any mistakes? Please let me know if you see some! **


End file.
